What the YuYu Hakusho cast wouldn't do!
by SanoDarkChIeF
Summary: Well, This is basically a remake of the first one that got turned down for swearing, Thus no swearing inside it R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Well, Since no one remembers me for my OLD fics, I decided to revise em. waits for appluase... Fine, Be that way.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own YuYu Hakusho, Nor any of these following characters except for a few. You'll know em.

Botan: I don't like being so happy all the time. It sucks, Puts on a punk costume

Keiko: Well, You're stupid, Because I'm tired of not confessing my love to Yusuke.

Yusuke: Well, I'm A pretty ballerina! twirls around in circles

Kuwabara: Hey! I wanna be a ballerina to! pouts

Yusuke: Well... No! You can't! You're already a girl scout!

Kuwabara: is wearing a scout uniform Nu-uh!

Hiei: Oh, Sporky, I love yoU! hugs a spork

Spork: I need a better job!

Kurama: Wow. I never knew make-up made me so pretty!

Yusuke: Well, It totally does!

Kuwabara: Yeah, You look so pretty, You can so be the prom queen!

Kurama: Oh, Thank you so much Kuwy!

Kuwabara and Yusuke smile. :3 - Like that.

Botan:wearing punk outfit Hey Keiko, Wanna go get high?

Keiko: Never! Not until I confess my love for Yusuke!

Botan: C'mon, He doesn't like you anyway! He likes that other person. The one with a name! You know..

Keiko: tears in her eyes Nu-uh! puts on punk outfit to Lets get jiggy wit' dis.

Botan and Keiko go get high. Towely is there.

Towely : I have no idea where I am guys.

Botan: Me niether.

Keiko is passed out because she inhaled a bit of smoke.

Sporky: Hey, Clown, Get over here.

A happy clown walks up to Sporky.

Custurd the clown: Well, Hello there kiddy! How may I help you?

Sporky: You can help me by not being such a tard.

Custurd cries.

Sporky: Stop crying, Pinanachi.

Custurd :My name is Custurd! murders Sporky.

Dylan sits there.

Dylan: Why the heck am I here? Was I zapped into the anime!

Custurd walks up.

Custurd: Shut up! You're just a worthless fan-boy! No one cares about yoU!

Dylan cries.

Custurd: All you do is write these worthless Fics and think of soda. Caffiene addict.

Dylan slaps Custurd.

Dylan: Shut it! Don't give out me life!

Thats it, It sucked because I can't remember how the very first one worked. So, Just uh... .Work with it.


	2. More randomness!

In response to Schizo: Thank you for the review, You get a piece of cheese!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, Blah Blah Blah, Yap Yap Yap. On with teh showden.

Custurd the clown sat on a rock in the middle of the ocean.

Custurd: Man, I love peanut butter!

Sporky: You thought you killed me... But you didnt!

Sporky sporks Custurd to a bloody pulp.

Keiko: I like Legolas!

Botan: No, It's Pippin all the way!

Keiko and Botan start fighting.

Yusuke: I love how Gimli tied his beard tails!

Kuwabara: Well, Legolas is so hot. I love his hair!

Legolas: What the heck is up with these guys? Aren't they like... Supposed to be cool?

Yusuke pulls out his spirit gun and shoots Legolas in the head.

Legolas: You... You know what? That really didn't hurt... Not at all actually.

Legolas pokes Yusuke with a stick til he dies.

Kurama and Hiei sit in the park.

Hiei: I love pigeons!

Kurama: I love pancakes!

Hiei: I love Pancakery Pigeons!

Sano: Ok, Whats with me and all my friends getting zapped into this show? It sucks!

DC: Shoosh man, This is coming in from the depths of my mind.

Sano slaps DC.

DC: OUCH!

Sano: Only you can make such a ridiculous story as this.

Sporky is seen at the local diner.

Sporky: Hey, Isn't this my best friends in the world?

Sporky is the YuYu gang's manager. And lawyer, Housekeeper, Landkeeper, And eating utensil.

Yusuke: Hey, Sup Sporky?

Sporky now has one of those managers ponytail/goatee combos on him.

Sporky: I got a gig for you guys, You will be playing with the beatles in an all night rock concert!

Botan: Uhm, Who are the beatles?

That failing song thing in shows that goes like Wah Wah Wahhhh type thing plays.

Dylan: How the heck do I get out of here? I'm so confused and hungry!

(A/N: Well, I know you guys think this sucks, Or is weird, Or just plain pointless, But please. Leave a freak review! Thanks)


End file.
